A Much Needed Break
by Medie
Summary: More Matthew and Camryn. The couple takes a trip away


The sailboat's pointed bow split cleanly through the tropical waters, sending spray flying into  
the air.   
  
The sunlight filtered through the spray, giving off a brilliant sparkle.   
  
Leaning over the railing, Camryn McCormick turned her face toward the warm sun and let her hair  
blow in the wind. She stayed there for what seemed like forever, enjoying the freedom, the lack  
of stress.   
  
Pushing away from the rail, the beautiful woman turned and walked along the length of the boat.  
Heading back to where her husband was steering the boat.   
  
Slipping her arms around his waist, she rested her chin on Matthew's shoulder. "This is  
incredible." She murmured, inhaling the faint scent of his aftershave.   
  
The Immortal smiled and rubbed his cheek against his wife's, revelling in the sensation of her  
silky skin brushing softly at his. "Better than some stuffy courtroom?" He drawled, his tone   
warm.   
  
Camryn nipped playfully at his earlobe. "Much." She agreed. "Remind me to thank you very   
profusely later on, for convincing me to take this vacation."   
  
McCormick chuckled, a low and promising sound. "Well my dear, that you can be sure of." He  
glanced out at the water for a moment then grinned. "Feel like taking an evening swim?"   
  
Camryn stepped clear and turned in a slow circle, displaying her navy blue bikini. "Well I   
didn't by this thing for just appearance's sake."   
  
Her husband leered playfully at her. "And what lovely appearances they are."   
  
She swatted his shoulder lightly. "Dirty old man." She accused, laughing.   
  
"Old? You know it." Matthew grinned wickedly. 'And as for dirty? Am not. I bathe." He turned   
his attention to the wheel. "Give me a second, darlin', and we'll jump in."   
  
After he let down the anchor, he gestured for his wife to go ahead, and watched as Camryn  
stepped out of her tennis shoes before diving overboard.   
  
When she surfaced, her Immortal husband dove in next to her.   
  
~~~   
  
As the couple played in the water, acting in a manner vaguely reminiscent of the ocean's loca  
dolphin inhabitants, Matthew had to admit, they both needed the relaxation.   
  
The months that had followed Christmas had been anything but restful. They'd both been up to   
their ears in high profile, high-stress cases. Never mind the fact that the cases had dragged   
on seeming never to end but both had felt the pressure to close them quickly.   
  
To make matters worse, Matthew had been challenged several times. He'd won them all obviously  
but the stress on the couple had pushed them almost to the limit.   
  
There had been only one choice. Either get away for awhile or watch their marriage disintegrate  
around them.   
  
That choice hadn't been hard to make.   
  
The Immortal circled around his wife like a shark would circle its prey, the hungry look in his  
eyes holding her captive.   
  
Camryn's limbs moved languidly as she treaded water, watching her husband's movements with a   
wicked glint in her eyes. She loved it when Matthew looked at her like that. It sent the most  
delicious sensations rippling along her spine.   
  
Directing a splash of water in her husband's vicinity, Camryn laughed cheerfully and ducked   
under the surface.   
  
Matthew spluttered for a moment then chuckled and followed her.   
  
When they both surfaced, Camryn reached to fix the strap of her bikini and squeaked in surprise,  
discovering the top's absence.   
  
"Matthew McCormick!" She gave the Immortal a mock-stern look. "What did you do with my top?"   
  
The Immortal countered her stern look with a lazy smile. "Top? What top?"   
  
Camryn raised her eyebrow. "Nice try." She kicked closer to her husband and rested her hands on  
his chest. "But I know you have it."   
  
"Do I?" He smirked. "And now do you know that?"   
  
She slanted a glance at him. "We've been together almost ten years." She grinned. "Long enough   
for me to figure you out pretty well."   
  
"Really?" Matthew matched her grin with one of his own. "Well, I guess you're right." Ducking   
clear of his wife, he tossed the bikini top onto the deck of the sailboat.   
  
She laughed and splashed him. "You're incorrigible!"   
  
"And you love it." He told her, pulling the mortal woman closer.   
  
"I love you." Camryn countered, zeroing in for a kiss.   
  
After she pulled away, she ducked under the water and swam around to climb back onto the boat.   
  
Grinning, Matthew followed immediately.   
  
As he'd expected, Camryn was waiting for him on the bow, dangling the bikini top from her  
forefinger, a sly smile on her face.   
  
"Found it I see." He smirked.   
  
She tossed the top to him and sat down on the bow, stretching her legs leisurely.   
  
"Now who's incorrigible?" Matthew drawled, his accent thickening as his eyes drank in his   
wife's form.   
  
"Is that a complaint I hear?" Camryn queried, her smile taking on a seductive edge.   
  
The Immortal crossed the distance between them in an instant, lowering himself over her. "No  
ma'am." He murmured huskily.   
  
"Good." She managed to say before he captured her mouth with his.   
  
Words were forgotten then as husband and wife communicated in a language of touch. A language   
as old as time itself.   
  
Each caress, each kiss delivered a message. A message whispered straight to the heart.   
  
When passion was sated, they lay in each other's arms just enjoying their own company.   
  
"We have to do this more often." Camryn noted, her voice lazy and soft.   
  
He chuckled, nuzzling against her neck. "As often as you'd like, you insatiable little thing."   
  
She laughed and shook her head. "I didn't mean *that*." She murmured amusedly. "I mean get   
away. No work, no stress, no pesky Immortals looking for your head...We definitely needed this."   
  
Matthew nipped at her earlobe. "We did." He agreed, his hand skimming lightly up and down her  
arm.   
  
There was a long, comfortable silence in which both of them contemplated their discussion.   
  
Finally Matthew spoke again. "Tell you what. Let's take a vacation every six months, providing  
we can get away, whether we think we need it or not."   
  
She smiled and shifted to face him. "Matthew McCormick, I like how you think."   
  
He grinned slyly. "And that is something I am very glad to hear."   
  
Standing, he helped her to her feet. "Let's go below. With the sun down its going to get fairly  
chilly, pretty quickly."   
  
Camryn winked at him. "You don't fool me, Matthew. You just want to get me into bed."   
  
Her husband shrugged, a shameless grin on his face as he eyed her nude form appreciatively.   
"Can you blame me?"   
  
The mortal woman laughed and bent down to retrieve her bikini. "Well, considering I wouldn't   
mind getting *you* there," She grinned shamelessly. "No."   
  
Matthew chuckled and pulled his wife into his arms. "Shall we?"   
  
Camryn smiled widely and nodded. "We shall."   
  
Laughing together, husband and wife made their way below deck. Free and unencumbered by the   
stresses of their extraordinary life.   
  
  
Finis 


End file.
